mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Fuses *1 at Laveau's Compound, only shows up when you're next to it. *13 showing in Sinclair Parish. My Strains Ruderalis * - Bland Indica *Granny's Jam - Fruity *Fat Rabbit - Earthy *Cousin Earl - Pine Sativa * - Spicy * - Sweet * - Floral Hybrid Indica: *viride - jack and jill *uiri - dancing fool *Tranq. - rainbow train *mollis - hitch weed *lunae - afghan lemon *aestus - frozen cup *petram - top 20 *sanit. - capt pennies *viride - bayou bliss *mollis - baby haze *uiri - momma haze *aestus - cali king *lunae - jamaican train *viride - jack and jill *petram - fat rabbit Sativa: *viride - mr greenthumb *mollis - krunchy kush *tranq. - high tea *uiri - lila's love (got my first error) **uiri - gorilla chillout (worked this time) * Racket Entrances Big Mouth Jazz Club Ground Level *The main front entrance to the club. *The back door entrance to the club. Underground *Underground entrance in the alleyway, behind the club. *Underground canals, closest access is alleyway behind the 800 Club, 1 block southwest. Rigolet's Canning Company Ground Level *Front (east) entrance. *West gate, climb over fence. (access to stairs and sniper point) *Back (west) locked door. Underground Level *Underground level accessed directly behind the complex. Enter the river and use the open grate. Skidaway Durables Ground Level *Southeast door. *Northeast door (locked). *Southwest overhead door. Second Level *Small building to the north, take the stairs up to the catwalk and cross over. Roberdeau Meat Packing Ground Level *Front entrance. *West side door, climb over dumpster to enter walled off area. *1st floor east side door. Second Level *2nd floor east side door, up the livestock ramp. Un Belle Jardin Ground Level *Front door on the south side of the block. *Alleyway on the east side of the block. *Back alley to the southwest. Underground Level *Underground Canals, closest access is in the alley across from side/garage entrance, behind Best Oil porn stage. Cavar Construction Site Ground Level *Two main entrances on the east side of the block. *Back entrance on the southwest corner of the block. Underground level *Closest access is the underground parking garage 2 blocks west, where you meat Harold Cauley. Imperial Men's Health Club Ground Level *Main front entrance on the east end of the building. *Rear entrance on the west corner of the building. Underground Level *Underground entrance via the alleyway on the north side of the building. Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight Ground Level The yard and building have multiple entrances on the north and west sides. Despite being along the water on the east and south, there is no access from there. Best Oil Ground Level *The main front entrance on the south side of the complex. *Back door to the east. *A locked door at the northeast corner. Underground *Accessed via the dock along the water to the west. Di Napoli Waste Removal Ground Level *Through the main entrance on the north. *Through a small shack off of a parking lot to the north. Underground *Through an underground tunnel to the east. Barclay Railways Ground Level *Main entrance on the south end of the building. Second Level *Take the stairs on the west side of the building through the window. Underground *Locked door to the lower walkways located in the railyard turntable. Cultural References *news report of Czech parliament passing laws abolishing freedom of press and assembly. *News report of black military officer, Lamar Merrick or Merit (?) being demoted for publicly saying that the US military is not as racially diverse as the government claims. *NPC convo about Jim Brown arrest for "driving by and kicking up dust on white person". *Brooklyn police officers, members of an organization called the white tigers. Something about assaulting black panthers. *Judge William H. Bizzell, Greenwood Ms. (something about protesters of white owned businesses) *An NPC conversation mentions Catwoman, referring to actress Eartha Kitt from the Batman TV series, making an anti-war statement to First Lady Lady Bird Johnson while at a luncheon at the White House. *Segregationist George Wallace and his third-party presidential candidacy is mentioned in NPC conversation. *Many businesses have signs offering Green Stamps. These were trading stamps popular in the United States from the 1930s until the late 1980s. Customers would collect, then redeem them for free merchandise from their corresponding catalog. Slang *Carpetbagger Quality Levels *74% no bonus. *75% +5% bonus. *75-100% - high quality. *74% and below is standard quality. Cutscene Order for District Takeovers First capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Sal talks with Giorgi about their death. *Sal calls Leo Galante. *Father James talks about reconciling the part of him that helped Lincoln, with his own faith. Second capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Sal takes a meeting with Santangelo. **Unless it's Olivia, then it's just a short convo about Giorgi slicing her ear to ear. *Father James points out where Sammy's used to be... Third capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Cutscene with Father James saying Lincoln once told him he couldn't turn the other cheek... *Leads into the final sitdown where Lincoln says they own the city. *Sal talks with Giorgi about their death in the opening cutscene of Yet Here We Are. Faster Baby Notes Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. **junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). **junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. **last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Need to Do *Need list of appearances for Senator Blake, cross check with Donovan. *Go through Lincoln's Journal and add notable entries to appropriate pages, either as part of their history or trivia. **Same with Assets and Kill List. *Add military related images from Mafia III to Military page. Get image of 223rd Infantry Regiment logo and one of Lincolns car with the 223rd decal from Big Rick's. Any other military related images I can get? Uncle Sam poster? *Go over Mafia III featured articles, add new ones and find new trivia questions. =New Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. Shepard's Pie mentioned by NPC. Muffuletta **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy